In Love With My Roommate
by sandys18
Summary: (AU)It wasn't easy being in love with your roommate. Especially, when she thought you were gay.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a two part story.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything else you might find familiar

Summary: Oliver and Felicity are roommates and Oliver is in love with Felicity...

Hope you like it.

Huge Thanks to KarenfrmMD for betaing this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Oliver, can you zip my dress up for me please?" His petite and bespectacled roommate was standing barefoot in the middle of her bedroom - her very naked back facing him.

"Sure," he gulped as he moved closer to her and clasped the tiny zipper between his fingers. When he ran away from home, from the responsibilities of being an heir to a multibillion dollar enterprise, this was not what he had imagined he would be doing. This was not even remotely what he had in mind, when he had moved to Australia, to get away from the pressures of being 'The Oliver Queen'.

He did not ever think, he would be living with the most beautiful and brilliant woman he had ever met and she would believe he was gay.

No, things couldn't get any worse than that. Well, maybe, except it could. Because he was so utterly and completely, knee deep in love with her. Who wouldn't fall in love with Felicity Smoak?

"Oliver? The zipper?" The blonde turned her head slightly, with an arched brow.

"Hmm?" It took him a moment to realize that he still hadn't closed the zipper. He slowly pulled it up, letting his fingers lazily brush over the smooth skin of her back. It was a sweet torture - to be able to touch her, but not touch her the way he truly wanted.

Though, in many ways, tonight was one of the easier nights. At least, she wasn't calling him from her bath tub, to talk about how one of her colleagues had made a passing comment, about her breasts being too small. Whoever had said that had to have either been blind or most probably, jealous of her. Because Felicity's breasts were absolutely not too small! They would fit perfectly in his hands. He was sure of that.

He knew that not only because he had been dreaming of kneading them every damn night, for the last four months, but also because, he literally knew her cup size.

Yes, Felicity had taken him lingerie shopping one day. Apparently, she had needed to buy something to impress some guy she was planning to sleep with and she had needed her gay friend to help her choose. As if the torture of listening to her ramble on and on about another guy was not enough, she had decided to model the lingerie for him. Talk about a hard day.

Sometimes, he wondered, if she somehow secretly knew that he was as straight as they came - if she was doing these things on purpose, to torture him.

"Uhm… Oliver? Thanks. I think I got it." Felicity stepped away from him, closing up the last bit of the zipper by herself. She then shook her head and flashed a nervous smile. Oliver didn't know for sure, but she seemed as if she was just as affected by him, as he was by her.

"You know, you would make a great husband one day. You would make someone really happy. Too bad you're not into girls. Otherwise, I would get down on my knees for you right now." She gasped, realizing what her words may have sounded like. "God! I don't mean to get down on my knees to do… you know-'that'!" she emphasized the last word with air quotes.

Oliver didn't need either one of those images of her, in his mind this moment. Not the one where, she was proposing to him or the one where, she was on her knees with his length in her mouth. He smiled pretending to have found her words funny and endearing. Four months ago, he truly would have found her babbling funny and endearing. Hell, he had looked forward to her little innuendos. But, now, her faux pas just killed him, in a way he had never deemed possible.

He had to get out of her room before things got too obvious and she found out that he wasn't indeed, who he was pretending to be.

"Ugh! I'm going to be late!" She looked at her watch and ran towards her closet, probably looking for her heels.

He took the opportunity to flee to his room. There were only so much a man could take. It wasn't easy being in love with your roommate. Especially, when she thought you were gay.

He closed the door and slumped into his bed. His hand was already working on unfastening the button on his pants. It was not the first time he had gotten off while he listened to Felicity bustling about in the other room. It was not the first night he had imagined tearing her dress off of her and taking her on her bed - on his bed and everywhere else.

If only she knew.

* * *

><p>She knew.<p>

Felicity had known, even before he had moved into her apartment. Just because she had been living in Australia for the last five years, it didn't mean she had been living under a rock. It certainly didn't mean that she wouldn't Google the man who was going to be living with her for the next undecided number of days. The world was full of crazies and she needed to make sure, she wasn't going to be living with one.

She had looked him up, even after her friend, Tommy Merlyn had assured her that Oliver Queen would not lay a hand on her. Because, according to him, his childhood buddy, Oliver Queen, only liked men.

"Liar!" she muttered as she pulled two of her favorite pairs of shoes out of the closet. She couldn't believe Tommy had lied to her. She was actually more appalled that Tommy hadn't thought she wouldn't do a background check on her future roommate. Did he not know she wasn't called the 'Queen of the Interwebs' for nothing?

But, honestly, she hadn't really needed to use any of her special hacking skills to dig up information about Oliver. In fact, there were fan sites dedicated to the man. 'Ollie' they all called him. He seemed to have been a real panty dropper, from what she had read.

He still was. The many nights she had woken up wet and needy after dreaming about her roommate, truly attested to that fact.

However, after learning that Oliver Queen was a billionaire – a very straight billionaire, her first thought had been to call Merlyn and give him an earful. But then, she had found several more articles about 'Ollie' that had stopped her from actually dialing his number.

"Did Oliver Queen Leave Starling, Looking For a New Life or a New Wife?" One of the headlines had said. It seemed he had faced an identity crisis, just after breaking off his engagement with a lawyer named Laurel Lance. There were unconfirmed rumors that their engagement had been merely a part of a business deal and he had broken it off, just three weeks prior to the wedding.

She may not have been born with a silver spoon between her teeth and she may have been just a daughter of a cocktail waitress, but she could relate to him. She could definitely identify his need to find himself and not let the world decide who he was supposed to be or who he should be married to. So, perhaps, that was why she had decided to let Oliver stay and carry on with his not so little lie.

She stared at the two pairs of shoes in her hand - one red pair and one black with a little red bow on the side. She couldn't decide which one to wear. She had been perfectly capable of picking out her shoes and zipping up her dresses by herself before Oliver Queen had come along. Now, she needed his opinion before she did anything - even if, she would ultimately do whatever she wanted.

Sure, it all had started off with her wanting to tease the man - try and break the façade he put on for her. And sure, she had enjoyed watching him struggle, while she stuttered about in her lingerie and sometimes, talked to him, while she took a bubble bath. But, now, things were changing. There was a shift. She was losing control. She didn't know, where reality began and the innocent teasing ended. She didn't know, if she was just teasing for the sake of fun anymore or if she wanted something more to come out of it.

There was no question that she could spur these little lust filled looks out of him. There was no question she had the whole sexy librarian thing working for her. However, she knew that these little moments would never lead to anything real, substantial or permanent. It would probably lead to a very memorable night or two, at most.

She knew men like him. You don't grow up in Vegas and never come across billionaires like him - searching for his soul and finding it in some cocktail waitress, only to leave her when his fiancée showed up, begging to take her back. And men like Oliver Queen, just wanted things they can't have. The moment he had what he wanted, he would get tired of it and throw it away. In any case, Oliver Queen was out of her league. She was nothing like the girls he was with, in those pictures she had seen. She was nothing like his ex-fiancée, gorgeous Laurel - tall, brunette and beautiful.

Why did she always do this to herself? Why did she always fall for the wrong guy? Wait! She had already fallen for him? "Fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I know I said there will be just one more chapter, but there will be another one after this. Only because I couldn't finish writing this and i wanted to finish the next chapter of my other fanfic Billionaire Bachelor.

**A little warning:**  
>Ray Palmer fans might not like this chapter. I wasn't really trying to bash him. I just needed a face and a name that you guys would believe that Oliver could be jealous of. I thought of Cooper Seldon, but I didn't think it will work.<p>

Thanks to the wonderful KarenfrmMD for betaing this for me! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Fuck!" Oliver's hands jerked and slowed on his cock as he reached his climax. Gasping her name in a quiet whisper, he closed his eyes. Albeit for a few minutes, getting himself off used to be enough to get Felicity temporarily out of his mind. However, it didn't seem as if it was working for him anymore. It hadn't at all helped quench his thirst for her tonight.

Still, images of her naked back were taunting him. Still, those images were enticing him to walk across the hallway and just kiss her, touch her, run his hand down her spine and watch her shiver.

"Fuck!" He cussed again as he forced himself out of bed. Why did Tommy have to lie to her? Then again, Oliver couldn't really put the blame solely on Tommy. His friend may have told the lie, but he was the one who had chosen to carry on with it. Because, simply put, he was a coward. He was terrified that he would lose whatever relationship he had with Felicity, if he were to ever tell her the truth. He was terrified that she would ask him to move out of her house, if she knew he was straight. And living without her around, wasn't an option for him anymore.

Ridding himself of his shirt and pants, he wandered into the bathroom. He stared at his reflection from the faded old mirror hanging above the wash basin. He had thought he had been in love before, until he had met Felicity Smoak. Now, he had come to realize, all those times he had thought he had been in love, he had simply been fooling himself.

He washed his hands and splashed a handful of water at his face. For a fleeting moment, the cold water helped him compose himself. Yet, those feelings, that hunger returned the moment he heard her voice. "Oliver?"

A part of him wished he could evade her, the whole night. Hide in his room until she went away. However, a much bigger part of him wanted to see her one more time before she went off to her dinner with her boss, Ray Palmer.

"Oliver!" She tapped on the door once more. "Ray will be here any minute and I need your help!" Even listening to her say her boss's name made Oliver's blood boil.

According to Felicity, it wasn't a 'date' date. Instead, it was a business date of sorts with Palmer and few more of his associates. Although, Oliver doubted that Ray Palmer thought of it as just a business date.

"_I know your secret Oliver Queen! I know you're not gay_." Palmer had once claimed when Felicity wasn't around. "_I might not know what you're really up to... But, I assure you, whatever you're planning to do, it isn't going to work. I'm not going to let it. She'll be mine._" If Tommy hadn't been there, Oliver would have broken Palmer's nose that night, for sure. Strangely, even after that little confrontation, Palmer hadn't yet revealed any of it to Felicity. Oliver could only guess that Palmer being the shrewd business man that he was, that he probably had something bigger planned for him. A plan that could probably destroy whatever he had going on with Felicity for good.

"Oliver!" The third time Felicity called, she sounded annoyed and Oliver knew he couldn't defy her any longer.

So, after wrapping a towel around his waist, he went and opened the door. "Hey?" He found her, holding two pairs of shoes in front of her chest. His lips twitched and turned into a little smile, at the expression she was bearing. Her mouth was slightly parted as if she was about to say something and she looked distracted - dazed almost. She may believe he was gay, but it hadn't escaped his notice how she blushed whenever she saw him without a shirt. And lately, he had been hanging around the house without a shirt more often. Just because he thought, he shouldn't be the only one suffering with their living arrangement. "Felicity?" He waved a hand in front of her face.

"I just wanted to see if you are nake-" She shook her head, cutting herself off from whatever she was about to babble about. "3 - 2- 1... I mean I wanted to see if you could help me with something?"

"Let me guess, you don't know which pair of heels you should wear?" Oliver pointed at the shoes. Though, all he really wanted to do was to throw those damn shoes away, push her against the wall and show her just how much he really wanted her.

"You know me so well." Flashing a toothy smile, she held up the two pairs of shoes by their straps. "So, which one?"

"The black one with the red bow," He lied. The plain red ones were definitely better. He had seen her wear that pair one time and he knew just how long her legs looked in them. He knew how they showed off her dainty feet, her calves and how they helped shape her butt perfectly. So, he rather her not wear the plain red heels, to her 'business' date with Ray Palmer.

"Really?" She frowned, rightfully doubting his choice. "Are you sure?" Casting her eyes upon the red heels, she let out a sigh. "But, I think I'm going to go with these. I think I look sexier in these."

Of course she would look sexier in them and that was exactly why he did not want Palmer to see her walking around in them! "Why would you want to look sexy? I thought this was just a business date?"

"Yeah, but… that doesn't mean a girl can't try and look a bit sexy, does it?" She turned around to leave.

"You don't mind if the other associates got the wrong impression about you?"

Felicity looked over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed at him. "What other associates? It's just going to be Ray and me. We're going to discuss our new project over dinner." She started to walk back to her room, swinging her shoes about. "Anyway it's just a pair of shoes."

He gritted his teeth. It wasn't just a pair of shoes for him. He had had many fantasies featuring Felicity in those shoes and just those shoes and nothing else. "So, it _is_ a date then?" He followed her, trying to ignore the searing pain he felt in his chest.

"Yes! It's a date! A _business_ date!" She was walking faster and further away from him.

"Does Ray Palmer know that?" He somehow managed to grab her hand and stop her.

She spun around and pulled her hand back. "Of course he knows! And I don't know why you would have a problem with me going out with Palmer. Not that I'm actually going out with him on a date. But, he is nice to me. Not to mention, handsome. And most importantly, he is honest with me, unlike most people I've met!" With that she stomped towards her room.

Her last words hit him hard. She may not have been referring to him, but it sure as hell felt like she was. "Felicity…" He tried to snatch her hand again, but he was too late. The door closed behind her with a bang and he couldn't do nothing but yell at the door. "Felicity! Palmer is not a nice, honest guy!"

* * *

><p>Palmer was not a nice, honest guy. Everyone knew that. She was well aware of Palmer's nightly activities. One that involved a lot of drugs and lot of women. She knew what Palmer wanted from her as well. But, she was a big girl. She knew how to handle men like Palmer. Yet, apparently Oliver had trouble handling men like Ray Palmer. Or to be more precise, Oliver had trouble dealing with the way she handled herself around men like Ray Palmer.<p>

And how dare Oliver accuse Palmer, when he himself wasn't exactly being honest with her? She huffed, leaning her back against the closed door.

Fine! She may not have been 100% honest with Oliver either - about knowing that he was not gay, about calling Ray Palmer nice and honest when she knew that he was definitely neither, and about tonight's dinner being just between Palmer and her. As a matter of fact there would be three more of his associates attending the said dinner.

She didn't know what had come over her just now. The moment she had seen that little glint of something in his eyes, she had made up all those lies.

She had seen that look in his eyes before. Though tonight it felt different somehow. More intense. More – something. Or had he always looked at her with that same intensity and was she only noticing it now?

Felicity could feel him still lingering behind the door. She dropped both pairs of shoes to the floor and let her gaze drift to her right hand. Oliver had not grabbed her hand that roughly earlier, yet she could still feel the heat of his hand on hers. And suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to envelope herself in that same heat.

She hated him for making her feel so torn. She hated him for parading himself around the house in that towel, showing off those washboard abs and that tattooed chest. How could a man that looked that sexy even exist and how did she ever survive four months without jumping him?

She heard a deep sigh from the other side of the door, followed by the sound of his footsteps fading away into his room. Letting out a sigh of her own, she looked down at herself. Unbeknownst to herself her right hand had wandered down and had ended up between her thighs. She bunched the rich material of her dress as she imagined that it was his hand that had roamed down there. Her other hand had already crept under her bra and she was slowly kneading her breasts. She shut her eyes and imagined that the door she was leaning against, to be him. She imagined Oliver was standing behind her and supporting her weight as he caressed her breasts.

Her fingers gently crawled under her dress and started to rub slow circles over her silk panty. Her toes curled upon the carpet of her room, feeling the wetness soaking through the thin, almost transparent material.

Slowly pushing her panty aside her fingers began to tease and play on the sensitive skin there. She moaned and bit on her lower lip at the sensations her own touch managed to stir up. When she was just about to slide a finger inside of her, she heard the damn doorbell ring. "Fuck!" Her hands stilled for a moment. "Palmer!" He was an impatient man and he kept pressing the bell repeatedly. "Shit!" After fixing herself up, she ran off to open the door, barefoot.

She was barely able to catch Ray Palmer's eager smile, when a hand appeared behind her and shoved the door close. "Don't go…"

"What?" She turned around and saw Oliver standing behind her, in his towel. His chest heaving, his fingers doing that thing she had seen him often do, when he was nervous.

"Felicity, I love you, I'm not gay and don't go," He had blurted out in one breath.

Stunned, shocked, surprised, none of those words were enough to describe what she was feeling. She simply blinked at him. She wasn't sure if she had heard him right. She wasn't sure if Oliver Queen even knew what he had just said.

"Felicity? What's going on?" It was when she heard Ray's voice that she remembered to breath.

"Ray… I…"

"Don't go!" Oliver's hands landed on either side of her, trapping her between the door and himself.

"Felicity? Is everything alright?" Palmer pounded on the door.

Oliver's weight kept her still. She could sense that he was very aroused under that towel, hanging low and loosely around his hips. She swallowed thickly. Her hands itched to touch him, but she laid her palms flat upon the door behind her instead. "Yeah… I'm ok … I think… I will meet you at the parking lot… just give me a few minutes!"

Oliver's jaws tightened. "You're still going?" He stared at her as if he would devour her any moment now.

"Felicity, are you sure?" Ray asked.

"Yes!" She replied, her eyes not straying away from Oliver's even for a second.

"Felicity?"

"Just go!" She barked at her boss and soon she heard him drag his feet away from the door.

Eyes locked and breathing hard, they both fell silent for a while.

"So, you're still going to this dinner then?" Oliver finally spoke. His breath caressed her flushed cheeks and she felt a jolt of electricity run down her spine.

"Oliver I…" She reached out to touch his face, but he was already retreating.

His eyes dropped to the floor in defeat. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't just expect you to - I should have told you sooner. I mean I shouldn't have ever lied to you. And I get it, if you hate me now. I'm sorry Felicity, for everything. And... you should go. You should go to your dinner with Ray." He turned his back to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Vicky Tzalachano : Thanks and you're welcome.

Guest : Thanks

IFancyu: Thank you. Sorry I always take so long to update.

Hal: Thank you so much. I hope you liked this chapter too.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing and following the story. Here's the last installment.

A huge thanks to KarenfrmMD for Betaing this chapter for me

I just thought I'll post it because I haven't posted anything in a while. And I was home, writing the next chapter of Cupid's Angel and I took a little break from it and just thought why not post this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

He turned his back to her, so that he wouldn't have to watch her open the door and leave. Fully expecting to hear the front door open any moment, he began to saunter towards his bedroom.

"Idiot! I already knew that!" Felicity had shouted instead, surprising him completely.

Oliver spun back around to face her. Her expression was one of annoyance and something else, he couldn't quite catch.

Had she known he was straight all along? If that was the case, was she angry? Did she hate him for lying to her? Had she also known he had been love with her for four months? So many questions flew through his mind as he stared at her dumbfounded. Yet, in the end, all his questions were summarized into one single word. "What?"

"I knew…" she repeated, eyes faltering a little and her voice reduced almost to a soft whisper. "I knew you were not gay. I've known for a while now."

Palmer! It had to be him. Oliver's hands balled into fists as he imagined Ray Palmer's slimy face meeting his flying fist. "Did Ray Palmer tell-"

"No!" She shook her head quickly. "I mean… he did, but I already knew. I knew even before you ever walked into this place."

"How?"

"Well, there's this thing called Google." Felicity took a stride forward, rolling her eyes at him.

How could he have been so thick? Felicity was an IT genius. She lived and breathed computers, programs and algorithms. Her friends had given her the moniker '_The Queen of the Interwebs._' So, of course, she had Googled him before he had ever set foot into her home! It was practically her second nature to Google anything she didn't know much about. He had indeed been an idiot to have lived under the assumption that Felicity wouldn't ever figure out the truth so quickly by herself.

"Not that I Googled you, because I'm some kind of a stalker. I just… I just wanted to make sure you weren't a serial killer," she explained, making awkward gestures with her hands.

Watching her fingers dance around, he felt a sudden urge to have her manicured nails, digging into his skin as he made love to her. He so desperately wanted to find the half crescent marks her nails would leave, the morning after.

"But, even if I hadn't Googled you or even if I had never gotten to see all those … uhm very interesting photos of you, with your girlfriends –_many_ girlfriends, I'm pretty sure, I would have eventually found out that you are not gay. Because, look at you…" She very visibly flinched when she realized her eyes had stayed moment too long upon his towel and at whatever she may have imagined to find beneath it.

Grinning at her rambling, he stepped towards her. Every step he took towards her felt like a beginning of something wonderful.

"I mean you are the worse liar and the worse actor I've ever met." Her bare feet moved hesitantly upon the carpeted floor, when he stopped a foot or so in front of her.

Felicity was right, but only partially. He truly wasn't a great liar or an actor, but only when it came to her. In fact, as Tommy had jokingly said the other night, she actually had him whipped. Oliver had often found himself unable to say no to her. Whatever she would ask him to do, he would usually do.

"So, all those things you did… things you made me do… All those things you told me… those bubble baths, taking me lingerie shopping… you were just-"

"I was just-" She looked at him innocently, with her brightly painted lips pouted and eyes fluttering.

"Torturing me?" He grabbed her by her hips and pushed her until her back met the door. He caught a whiff of her perfume - wild roses with a hint of vanilla. It took everything in him to not to hike her dress up and touch her the way he had imagined doing only just few minutes ago.

"I just - I sort of wanted to see how… how long it will take you to come out of the closet and… and admit that you're straight."

"Four months! Four excruciatingly long, sweetly painful months!" he admitted, gritting his teeth together. His breaths fell in sync with hers as he watched her chest heave under her very tight fitted red dress.

"Hey! Don't act like you didn't do the same, Mr. I'm so sweaty after my morning workout I want to _chillax_ on the couch the rest of the day, without a shirt!" Smiling playfully, she tilted her head to the side and he was sure he had never seen anything so adorable.

"So, then what does this mean, Felicity? Are you… are you going to forgive me? Do you hate me?" Suddenly it hit him, she knew of the kind of man he had been before coming to 'The Land of Down Under'. She knew all about 'Ollie', the spoilt rich kid, who thought he owned the world and chased every skirt he saw. And he doubted someone like Felicity Smoak would ever give her time of the day to someone like Ollie. Yet, despite the uncertainty, he wasn't able to stop his hands from sliding down her hips.

"It means…" Her breath hitched when his hands reached the curvature of her ass. Her darkened eyes gave away the fact that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He could feel that same desire in her writhing body and feel that same yearning in her as she began to brush her thighs against him.

Whatever doubts he had about her feelings towards him, slowly began to dissipate. "It means?" He moved his lips teasingly close to hers and pressed his hardened length close to where they both so obviously were wishing it to be.

"It means…" Her tentative hand came to rest above his fast beating heart. "It means, Ray Palmer is going to be waiting, in that parking lot for a while." Adorning a mischievous little smirk, she yanked his towel down with her other hand. He felt a breeze blow across his lower body as the cotton towel fell to his feet.

"A _very_ _long_ while…" Felicity gulped, her eyes falling to his length.

The way she gaped at him, gave rise to something very primal - something almost beast like within him. "You have any idea what you do to me?" he growled at her.

She took her lower lip between her teeth and lifted her eyes to meet his. The blush that spread from her cheeks to the tip of her nose, only made him want her more.

He cupped her flushed cheeks and kissed her finally, pouring four months of pent up lust and love into the kiss. His lips were brutal and desperate on hers. Yet, her lips – God! Her full red lips were softer than he could have ever imagined them to be. Her lips were addictive and sweeter than anything he had ever tasted.

"Fuck!" Oliver groaned into her mouth when he felt her take his cock into her hands.

"Uh! No… Oliver…" She panted as he slowly stepped back.

He instantly hated the fact that it caused her hands slip off from his cock. But, she was wearing too many clothes and he had to change that. "Let's make things fair, shall we?" He pulled the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

Eyes closed and resting the back of her head against the door, she hummed a weak, 'yes'.

Oliver could hear the zipper rip open behind her as he tugged the straps over her arms. '_34-B'_, he remembered, upon seeing her barely there laced bra. He leaned down and sucked on her breast over the black lace and she quivered, arching her back.

The bra came off within few more seconds and her perky breasts spilled out. He threw the delicate little lace thing aside and let his hands cover her breasts. "Beautiful," he murmured as he grazed his thumbs over her rosy peaks.

"Oh!" She ran her hands on his chest, drawing him in for another passionate kiss.

He pulled away again, much to her protest, but only to trail a path down her mouth to her breasts with his tongue.

"Oliver!" Her fingers raked through the short strands of hair at the back of his head. Her touch awakened every small nerve in his body and he grasped her possessively by her waist. This little blonde woman, he was keeping trapped, between his body and the closed door, he was sure was going to be the end of him.

"Oh, God!"

A hand swept over his cock and he couldn't stifle the animalistic groan that rumbled out from deep inside of his chest. He began to trace circles upon the sensitive skin around her nipple with his tongue, before suckling on it hungrily – swirling his tongue around her erect pebble.

She gently pushed her dress all the way down, shimmying out of the tight dress. When the dress drop to the floor in a heap of red, his eyes immediately fell to her panty. Its color matched her alabaster skin and he could almost see everything through the soft material.

He cupped her hot sex over the silk and she immediately pressed her thighs together trapping his hand between them. She was wet - soaking already for him. He stroked her over the drenched silk and she began to rock against his hand seeking more friction and more pressure. He watched her as her head fell back towards the door, calling his name. The sharp mewls that sprang out of her lips, made him lose whatever little control he had left and he tore the panty apart with his bare hands. The sound of silk ripping echoed within their small apartment, rousing him further.

He could almost smell her arousal now and his cock ached to be inside of her. From the first day he had stepped into her apartment, he unknowingly, yet, happily had wandered into a strange, sexless, but a monogamous relationship of sorts with his roommate. So, it had been more than four months since he had last had sex. And, now, even the idea of actually getting to be inside of the woman of his dreams, was almost enough to drive him over the edge.

"Please!" she begged.

He hauled her up by her tiny waist and she draped her naked limbs around him. Her nipples brushed against his chest as he sucked hard on her pulse point. He wanted to brand her his. He wanted the world to know she was his.

"Oliver!" she moaned, grinding against him.

He walked them to her bedroom – his hands squeezing her ass and his mouth never leaving her delicious body even for a second.

He gently lowered her onto her bed and stared in wonderment at the gorgeous and amazing woman stretched out in front of him.

She blindly reached for the drawer beside the bed and took out a condom. "Catch," she threw it to him.

He tore off the wrapper with his teeth and rolled the condom on – all the while watching Felicity play with her wet clit with one hand and fondle her breasts with the other.

"Oliver, I want you inside me!" She hoisted her hips up a little and slid two fingers inside herself as if to show him where exactly she wanted him.

Before tonight, It was only in his dreams that he had seen this side of her. His cock throbbed at the sight of his naked roommate lying on the bed, with her legs spread wide. He didn't want to waste any more time. Four months had been long enough. He crawled up her body, hands sliding up her smooth creamy legs.

Pushing her hand out of the way, he dropped his mouth to her sex to taste her. A sound he could only describe as feral escaped her as his tongue flicked at her entrance. He lapped up her sweet juices, delving his tongue in.

"Please, I want you, Oliver!" she moaned, her legs wriggling in desperation, her hands pulling on his hair.

After sweeping his tongue over her slit one last time, he lifted himself up and moved the tip of his length closer to her entrance – still dripping and oh so ready for him. "Ugh!" They both moaned as she guided him inside of her with her hands. Swearing at the delicious torture, he sunk deep into her.

She hooked her legs around his waist as he moved slowly inside of her - mouth savoring every bit of her and hands exploring every smooth curve. Her hips moved, matching his pace and tightly holding on to his biceps for leverage.

"Oh fu-" she trailed off as her body began to shudder beneath him in pleasure and desire.

Few sweet curses escaped her when he suddenly pulled out of her.

"Oliver!" she cried as he without warning slammed his hips forward and pushed into her again.

Her soft skin brushed against his tattooed skin and he groaned as tendrils of pleasure ran up his spine. Her breaths fell in short gasps as he began to thrust in and out of her – faster and harder. Her seething body trembled as her walls pulsated and clenched around him. Trembling, panting and screaming his name, she came.

He felt his own orgasm ripple through his body after another hard push and another. "Fuck!" he grunted as the wave of ecstasy finally hit him. Spent, overwhelmed and feeling blissful, he collapsed on top of her, whispering an, 'I love you'.

* * *

><p>"I love you." Felicity snuggled closer to Oliver and rested her head on the hollow of his shoulder. She had been lying in bed, wrapped in Oliver's arms for a while now – the dinner with Ray Palmer long forgotten.<p>

"Love you," he mumbled back for the third time that night, placing a deft kiss up on the top of her head.

She couldn't believe they had wasted four precious months, without admitting to what they really felt for each other. They had been dancing around each other for approximately 120 days, when they could have actually been doing _this_ – the whole lying in bed together naked thing for 120 days!

To be fair, it was not that long ago that she had actually realized she had fallen and fallen hard for the blue eyed billionaire. But, still, she somewhat regretted not accepting her feelings sooner. She regretted not confronting Oliver sooner. Because, clearly, it was far more fun doing the horizontal mambo with Oliver Queen than just teasing the man in her lingerie.

The sound of her phone buzzing ripped Felicity out of her thoughts.

Oliver took the phone from the nightstand and checked the display for her. "It's Ray Palmer…" he announced bitterly.

"Oh, frack!" Snatching the phone from Oliver's hand she sat up. Her fingers skimmed through the notices flashing on the screen. 12 missed calls and 7 messages already from Palmer!

She may not like Ray Palmer that way or any other way, but he was still her boss. And the dinner really was scheduled, so that they could discuss some of the projects the company was about to undertake. Therefore, it truly was imperative that she was there, at that dinner. Especially since, she was spearheading most of those projects, if not all.

"Are you leaving?" Oliver snaked his arm around her middle and pulled her back towards him.

"I have to... It really is a business meeting." She wanted to stay. She wanted to lay in bed tangled in those bed sheets with him forever, but for all she knew Palmer could still be waiting at the parking lot for her. For all she knew the other associates maybe planning to steal the projects from her.

"Don't go…" he rasped, kissing her shoulder. The way his thumb caressed the underside of her breast made her forget why she had to go to that stupid dinner.

If not for the reminder, which came in the form of another text message from her boss, she probably would have given in. She probably would have straddled Oliver and ridden him to her heart's content.

"Oliver, I really have to be there. We are supposed to talk about our next big projects," she had meant to sound stern. However, she had failed to stop her voice from sounding affected by how his warm hand had started to drift down her stomach. "Oliver!" she hummed warningly when his hand had just about reached its destination.

"Alright, go!" grumbling, Oliver finally released her.

"I promise, I'll come back soon." Planting one last kiss on his mouth, she ran to the living room looking for her discarded clothes.

Felicity found her bra on top of the couch and the panty practically destroyed – shredded to pieces by 'The Oliver Queen'. She smiled to herself, remembering how exactly all that had come about. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, recalling how his large hand had covered her sex before tearing her underwear apart. She sensed herself becoming wet again even at the memory and squeezed her thighs together to stop the heat from spreading.

"Felicity, your shoes!" She heard Oliver say and she turned to his voice.

He was standing in the middle of the living room, stark naked and holding her favorite pair of red shoes. It was the most adorable and sexy thing she had ever seen.

The way his eyes raked over her naked body made her stomach flutter. They were already naked and she was already wet. And Oliver seemed up for another round. It would be such a waste of all the nakedness, if she were to go to that dinner. Anyway, she was already late and it was not as if any of those associates were ever truly capable of taking on those projects without her. And Ray Palmer couldn't afford to fire her. "On second thought, maybe I could probably call in sick." After much deliberation she dropped her bra and what was left of her panty to the floor.

A cocky grin spread across Oliver's face.

"Bedroom!" she ordered, launching herself at him.

He pulled her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Don't think that any of this mean, I've forgiven you for lying to me!" she warned.

"I promise I'll make it up to you in any way you want me to, but you... you'll have to make it up to me for torturing me," he whispered darkly, his breath tickling her ear.

"Hmmm…" she purred just before his lips devoured hers for the umpteenth time that night.

They never made it to the bedroom. They didn't even make it to the couch. She, in fact, woke up next morning, curled into to him, on the living room floor- .sore and aching from their exploits the previous night. And, soon enough, she learnt it to be a regular occurrence. One that got more than a few complaints from few of their neighbors, time to time.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: So, what did you think? Did you like the ending?

***Writing smut is not usually my thing. I just hope this was not the most horrible thing you've ever read.

Oh and I hope 34-B is a good enough bra size for someone Felicity's size. (And I have no clue if US sizes are described the same way as where I live. LOL. I used a site to find out and there are so many subtle differences in numbers I got confused. :D Well Ok i admit I was little bit lazy with the research)

MusicLover463, IFancyu : Thanks. Hope you liked the last chapter.

Guest: Thank you and I am working on Cupid Angel's. I haven''t forgotten in.

acush: Thanks for the review. Yup she likes him too... LOL

Guest : Thanks. Hope you enjoyed what happened in the end. :)

Kimbo: LOL sorry about the cliff hanger. :)


End file.
